


Репутация превыше всего

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Drama, Dystopia, Fanfic, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Хиджикате была нужна помощь этого человека.
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Репутация превыше всего

Хиджиката помедлил, прежде чем спуститься в пещеру. Всё-таки здесь было небезопасно даже для вооруженного полицейского, а у него из оружия была только сила духа и хорошая физическая подготовка. Если там засела тварь из пустоты и она голодна, шансы выжить стремились к нулю.

Решать нужно было безотлагательно: Кондо переводили в островную тюрьму, и если это произойдет, он никогда не увидит света солнца. Жирный подонок Сада-сада и его родичи — твари из пустоты, которым он продал страну, никогда этого не допустят.

Хиджикате была нужна помощь этого человека. У этого человека были связи, влияние, оружие — все подпольное и незаконное, но какой нахрен закон в мире, где людоедам позволено всё?

Такасуги сидел за старым раздолбанным фортепиано и пытался извлекать из него звуки. Получалось недурно. Такасуги всё делал хорошо: и играл на музыкальных инструментах, и распространял трактаты о новом режиме, а от полиции нравов успешно скрывался в катакомбах. Должно быть, он и с хлюпающими тварями научился находить общий язык.

Хиджиката смотрел, как Такасуги играет, на то, как распахнутый ворот юкаты открывает его шею. Точные, скупые движения, ими можно было бы любоваться до утра, но время поджимало.

— Я снова по делу, — сказал Хиджиката. — Возможно, за мной был хвост. Петлял долго, но мог привести. Это важно?

— Если бы ты привёл хвост, мы бы с тобой сейчас удирали через систему коридоров, — ответил Такасуги, не переставая играть. Играл он нечто заунывное, как раз подходящее к случаю.

Хиджиката думал, он спросит: «Зачем я тебе понадобился?»

А он сказал: 

— Это тебе дорого обойдется, Хиджиката. Кондо охраняют не какие-то недавно набранные с улицы идиоты, а личная охрана слизнесёгуна. Ты действительно хочешь в это ввязаться? Пути назад не будет. Придётся постоянно скрываться, жить в катакомбах, не иметь возможности встречаться с друзьями. Друзей могут взять в заложники, чтобы выманить тебя.

Он говорил так равнодушно, словно уже через все это проходил. Хиджиката слышал, что по крайней мере двое его людей были казнены на площади. 

— Мы все готовы ради нашего командира жизнь отдать.

Музыка внезапно смолкла. Такасуги насторожённо прислушался к тому, что происходило снаружи, извлек из рукава коммуникатор и посмотрел на экран. Хиджиката невольно подошел и заглянул через его плечо. На экране шла какая-то жизнь, двигались точки разных цветов, но делали они это на расстоянии от их местоположения.

Такасуги вернулся к игре. Теперь он играл что-то веселое, плохо подходящее к случаю. Зеленые точки на мониторе задвигались и разбежались в разные стороны, все дальше отдаляясь от пещеры. Хиджиката подумал, что выходит, играл Такасуги не для развлечения, а еще, что стоять за спиной человека, к которому у тебя дело, не самая удачная идея.

— Вот что, — сказал Такасуги после того, как закончил с инструкциями. — Обдумай как следует, это не так просто, как тебе кажется. И твои... соучастники пусть тоже подумают. И если надумаешь впутать Гинтоки и его детский сад на дому — их тоже предупреди.

Хиджиката не собирался никого впутывать в дела бывших некогда честью и славой Эдо Шинсенгуми. Но он понимал, что ни Гинтоки, ни его детский сад не останутся в стороне, даже если он ничего им не скажет. 

— Как скажешь.Ты, кстати, цену не назвал. Как всегда или в двойном объеме?

— Думаю, сначала нам всем надо выжить, а потом... я же знаю, ты в долгу не останешься. 

«Нам»? Обычно Такасуги лишь разрабатывал план и помогал достать снаряжение. Но это «нам» — совсем другой уровень.

— Оу, да ты никак решил сам поучаствовать в деле? Я начинаю осознавать серьёзность ситуации.

— Ну, должен же быть с вами кто-то, кто сможет справиться с тентаклевыми слизнями. Ты не подумай, мне все равно, умрете вы или нет. Но я считаюсь лучшим специалистом по незаконным операциям, а моя репутация превыше всего.

Хиджиката только ухмыльнулся.


End file.
